Oh Dear Jashin
by AkatsukiAka
Summary: Akuro Is a believer of Jashin.She lives in the Hayashi village in the land of Nature hated because of her beleifes,so when the Matsukage sends her to assasinate a certain silver haired Konoha jonin...things turn out...well Weird! Not KakaxOc...
1. Prolouge

Hi im Akuro and I dont own Naruto...if I did then I wouldnt live in a 1 bedroomed flat with my dad and Deidara wouldnt be dead!!! (sorry for the spoilers!!!)

All I own is Akuro Yuri, Yukiko Yuri and lots of drawings...and a deviantart account (Ookami-Imakoo)

" Talk "

_" Think "_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear. Thats all I felt as they chased me. _" Run " _Was all I thought as they pelted me with stones as I ran on. " Help ! " Was all I said as they caught me and I caved in to the blackness.

My name is Akuroko Yuri and this is my story.

Kakashi sighed. " Gai had to carry me back to Konoha on his back didn't he " He muttered , sweatdropping. Naruto laughed at his sensei while sakura giggled. " Hey Sakura-Chan lets go get some ramen to celebrate bringing Gaara back and killing the Akatsuki member , Dattebeyo " Naruto said...well yelled , causing some villagers and shinobi to look at them. " Its the demon. " Muttered one. " Killed an Akatsuki member!!! " A shinobi exclaimed, shocked. " No thanks Naruto. I don't feel like it. " Sakura replied with a sigh. She was still sad about Chiyo dieing. " Maa Sakura, you should go. It'll make you feel better...but first can you hand in our mission report to Hokage-Sama for me ? " "...Hai Sensei " Sakura said and walked off, with Naruto following like a lost puppy.

I almost shreaked in pain when I woke up. My arms hurt like hell and I had a killer headache. " Shit this hurts. " I muttered, before trying to stand up...key word _trying_.I sighed and looked around.I was in a dark purple room with an orange star in the middle of the walls,floor and ceiling." _How the hell did I get here...and where is here!!! " _ Your in your mind, Idiot. " " HOLY SHIT!!!!!!! " I yelled standing up, ignoring the pain. Suddenly a _person _appeared infront of me. I stared at the thing wonedering what it was. " what the hell " I muttered. " My name is Yukiko Yuri and I...am your inner self. " I stared at Yukiko " Inner what ? " I asked, confused. Yukiko sighed " Inner self...and call me Yuki. " "Ok...Im Akuroko...Akuro for short. " I said, less scared by now. " So you said this is my mind...if it is then why am I here ?...I mean it isn't every day your inner self calls you to your own head. " I stated, proud of my long sentance...I dont speak much. " Your here because it happens to all of your clan at this age...it was suppost to happen when you were asleep but...well I couldnt wait any longer as you were getting your Arse kicked out there...and you asked for help, of course. ". Yuki replied smugly. " Bitch " I muttered, before saying " Clan...I dont have a clan, The Yuri's were wiped out about twelve years ago... " Im eighteen, so my clan was wiped out when I was six...Jashin that sounds like the Uchiha's !...stupid shithead villagers here in the village hidden in the forests...yeah, thats where I...we live, good old fucking Hayashi village...that was sarcasm for all the bakas out there. " Yes but you still have Yuri blood therefore have the kekkei genkai, the Inugan. " Yuki said, matter-of-factly. " Inugan...the Dog-Eye...wierd name but...COOL I HAVE A KEKKEI GENKAI!!!! WOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!! " I shouted, running around the room like a hyper toddler on helium...before " OW SHIT!!! "...I tripped and landed sprawled out on the floor in pain. "..." Yuki sighed. " Get your ass of the ground we have work to do before you wake up. "

As I sat up, Yuki pulled a scrool and board out from thin air. " Ok the Inugan or Dog-Eye is a kekkie genkei that has five stages. You Unlock these stages as you get stronger, Like the Sharingan, but with five instead of three. Stage one makes your eyes turn a dark purple with a dark orange star in the middle. It allows you to hear and smell like a dog,you also aquire fur the colour of your hair.Stage two looks the same but with reversed colours. It allows you to speak to animals. You also get permenant dog ears..." " WHAT!! " I interupted here...but Yuki ignored me. " Stage three allows you to turn into animals,but only a few.It gives you a permenant tail.It makes you eyes turn purple with an orange lightning bolt or slash mark thing in the middle.Stage four gives you the abillity to turn others into animals with a chakra filled touch.It is the reversed colours of stage three..., lastly stage five.It is very dangerous to use as it can turn you into a human wolf hybrid, with fur, snout, ears, tail and wolfish dog eyes.., But..it allows you to copy and use every single animal based jutsu...even summons..., without a contract.Stage five makes your eye turn dark purple with a dark orange paw print in the middle. " Yuki finished...only to find I had fallen asleep curled up in a ball with drool coming out of my mouth...not a pretty sight.Yuki twitched. " We have alot of work to do. " She muttered." I wish Aniki was here. " She sighed, before kicking me in the side. " Wake up dumbass. "

" Tichoo " Kakashi sneezed. _" Somebody must be thinking about me. "_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ok I know it's short but give a girl a break its my first fic...Please reveiw with crit 'coz I know tis crap ¬¬...Please and thanx 3

V V PUSH TEH PURPLE BUTTON...I DARE YOU XP

P.S.Hatsuharu from fruits basket is like Zetsu-San...TOBI SOUNDS SOO KAWAI IN THE ANIME!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. When one wakes up

Heya im back...thanx to the reviewers for well...reviewing 3...

I DONT OWN NARUTO DAMNIT!!!!!

I do own Akuro, Yuki and the random chunin ..and Miako...and a few jutsus **that I made up!!!**

**SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO WATCH NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND HAVENT READ THE MANGA!!!!**

"talkies" talk

_walkies" think/Light Zetsu_

**"umm...pockies??" Yuki/inner/Dark Zetsu**

**BETA WANTED!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness..and then AAAHHHH THE LIGHT IT BURNS!! I quickly close my eyes and the darkness returns..._" Great what do I do now? " _I sighed and opened my eyes again, this time ajusting to the light. " Why am I in my apartmant?? " I muttered, confused **" 'Coz Im not an idiot, I brought you here. " **" WHAT THE HELL!!!...Oh wait Yuki it's you. " I said " Howd you get me here? " I asked. **" Talk in your head baka, and I made you use kami bunshen and carried you here. " **_"oh"._ I stood up and stretched before walking to my dresser. I pulled on my normal stuff, which consisted of a dark purlpe long-sleeved shirt covered with a fishnet. I wore a pair forest camo nin pants, with my weapon pouch on my right leg. I put my forest headband aroung my neck, as it was more like a bandana. I looked at the symbol of Hayshi. A Pine tree. Sighing, I was half way through filling my kunai hostler when a chunin appeard at my open door. " Matsukage-Sama wants you. " He said with distain, looking at me...well more like glaring.I nodded with a bearly audable " Hn. " and walked out of my apartmant, locking the door and jumping out of the window. As I jumped over the roofs, I talked with Yuki. **" So what does he want? " ** She asked _" She and, I dont know...probably a mission. "_ I was a Jonin of high rank, but the old fart only gave me B and A ranked missions, never an S or over...she always said I was to young or that I wasnt ready, she was probably scared I'd ' lose control '. You see, i have a wierd thing about me, I can see spirits and, somtimes they can influince me into doing their bidding...by that I mean mind control. Oh funny story.One time, when I was on a B ranked mission, a spirit took over my body but not my mind and she made me float and scared my team shitless. It was soo funny, I think Miako peed herself, hehe.

When I arrived the Matsukage was looking at some files. _" Probly' the new genin teams. " _I mused, so I waited until she was finished.

_**30 minutes later**_

I stood there at attention, perfectly still...exept for the twitching...that was a problem. When the Matsukage finally looked at me I almost smiled..._almost. _" Konnechiwa Yuri-San. " _" Damn bitch not using my first name "_ " Konnechiwa Matsukage-Sama. " I replied, bowing low, my rosary dangeling around my neck. " I have a mission for you, Akuroko, and you will like it. " She said, a cruel smile on her face. _" Uh oh. "_ " Sou kou ( I see) What is this mission, Mastukage-sama? " I asked, standing at attention again. " It shall be your first S ranked mission. " She said, still smiling and I could tell she was thinking somthing along the lines of _' And your last. ' _" Hai Matsukage-Sama. " " You must go to a village in the Fire country called Konoha... "

Tsunade sighed. She had a very bad feeling, and it wasnt the ' oh shit I have a 1232245 ryo dept to pay off ' kind of bad feeling, it was the ' something is going to happen and lots of people are going to die ' kind of feeling.So Tsunade did what she always did in these situations, she muttered " Iv'e been drinking to much. " and took another swing of sake.

I sighed as I landed on my apartment roof..._" I sigh alot dont I? " _I asked Yuki **" Yeah...quite alot. " **She answered and I mentally stuck my tounge out at her. I climbed into the room through the window and looked around. _" This place is a tip! "_ **" And you just noticed ? ...Some jonin you are. " **I ignored Yuki and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my rucksack and sleeping bag. _" So Yuki it's a four week journey running to Konoha, how many supplies will we need ? "_ I asked my Inner Idiot**" Hmm...about four weeks worth baka! " **_" I know that !! But is it for me or me and you...do I pack for one or two people ? " _**" One...I dont eat..or sleep so you can unpack the other sleeping bag dreamer. " **I smiled and unpacked the futon I had unconciously been packing. I put all of my needs into the bag. Clothes, toothbrush..._Woman things. _You know all of that stuff. Then I went to pack food. As I looked into my cupboard I grimanced. _" Out of date. Out of date. Unedible. Out of date. Out of date. Damn what is there to eat in this house ! "_ I went to the fridge and opened it.., only to close it as if satan was in it " Holy Jashin what the hell was that !! "** " I believe it was green pea soup, eat it before it eats you. " **Yuki answered with a chuckle _" Sadistic bitch. " _I thought muttered, getting my purse from the table. I jumped out of the window and dashed to the supermarket. As I walked in several people glared at me. " Fucking bitch with her discraceful beliefs. " One muttered, and I ignored it. You see, I am a Jashinist, a person who believes in Jashin-sama and does his bidding..although I cannot preform the rituals as I am not immortal, I still sacrifice..._things_. People here are racist and thats why I am looked upon worse than a pices of ninken shit.

I looked around and caught the eye of a four yar old girl looking at my Jashin rosary. I smiled and the girl giggled. Her mother looked and gasped, she grabbed her childs hand and dragged her away. I sighed and clasped my rosary, muttering a quick prayer to Jashin. I plucked my needed things off the shelves and went to pay. I went to the only free till where my old acadamy friend was serving. " Ohayo Miako-Chan. " I said. " Akuro-Chan good to see you! how long has it been? " Miako asked me. " I dunno...about a month...Why are you working at a till in the supermarket??...your a chunin for Jashin's sake! " I exclaimed as Mia smirked. " I havent been getting missions lately so money was tight.I ended up here part time so I could pay the bills ! " I chuckled and grabbed my shopping. " Thanx Mia-Chan. See you soon. " I walked away and heard her shout a " See you 'Kuro " before I was out of earshot...well more like out of the market. As soon as I got into my room, I packed away the food. _" Yuki we leave in two hours so, what do you wanna do ? " _I asked My Idiot Inner ( I.I. 3 ) . I created a Kami Bunshen and transformed it into Yuki. Yuki is my height ( 5' 11'' ) and has silver white hair that reaches her lower back. Its straight unlike mine, which is spikey. We wear the exact same outfit exept she has a camo shirt and purple nin pants. She also has the Forest bandana headband. " So...what now? " I asked **" Simple ...we have fun. " **She replied and jumed out of the window. I smirked and followed, leaving the packed bag on the bed and shutting and locking the window.

" Zetsu-San are we there yet? " Tobi asked, his voice sweet and innocent. " Tobi will you shut the fuck up. I need to find my other arm! " Zetsu sighed, they had been going on like this for about a day and a half." Hehe Deidara-San you sound just like Hidan-San. " Tobi again. " Dont you fucking dare compare me to that shithead ever again!!! Do you understand me Tobi!! " Deidara was trying to cut Tobi's head off with a kunai...that he was holding in his mouth. **"** **Tobi, Deidara hurry up.** _Leader-Sama is waiting ! " _Zetsu said, his dark side more than a little miffed. **" Deidara when we get back I'll get Kakuzu to sew your arm back on and make a new one for you if you shut up! " **Deidara eeped and became silent while Tobi giggled. **" Tobi, that means you too! " **Tobi stopped giggling. All three were thinking the same thing..., well almost. Deidara and Zetsu were thinkinh _ " This is going to be a long trip. " _While Tobi was thinking _" Tobi is a good boy!!!! "_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ok so it could of been longer...but I have writers block?

CLICK TEHPURPLE BUTTON TO MOTIVATE ME AND GIVE BADLY NEEDED CRIT AND SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!! If there is one ¬¬''...


End file.
